


Team Practice

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Poor Sakumo too, Poor kids XD, Sort Of, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26256928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: Sakumo is suffering through Training with his brand new Team of Genin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Team Practice

Sakumo had been doubtful when Tsunade suggested him as a Jonin teacher, Not that there were a lot of other options left. The village was already scrapping at the bottom of the barrel by giving Jiraya a team when everyone knew he would rather run around creeping girls and doing ‘research’ for the book he had started writing. The last thing Sakumo wanted to do was leave them so desperate for a Jonin teacher that they might force Orochimaru or Tsunade into the position.

He couldn’t imagin them being handed a random team of kids and not committing murder at some point.

Especially when it came to the Trio that Lord Third had decided would be perfect for him to train.

“Shikaku, get off your ass and train with us!” Inoichi hovered over his teammate, glaring down at him as he lounged in the grass between two trees.

“But this is the perfect spot to relax,” Shikaku responded in a lazy tone “The perfect amount of shade and no loud teammates to bother me… well, except you i guess.” 

Sakumo wondered if the trio would ever become the team that Lord Third hoped for. A well oiled machine of teamwork and respect. At this rate, he figured it would take at least 2 years for them to stop yelling at each other. 

“All of us are supposed to be training,” Inoichi continued to argue “Genius’ don’t get a pass to be lazy.”

This was getting tiresome. Pulling a Kunai out of his pouch, Sakumo threw it and watched as it passed by perfectly between the pair and embedded itself into the tree behind them. The White Chakra infused around it forcing it clear through the tree and leaving a hole where it had struck. 

Inoichi and Shikaku stared at the tree with a look of absolute horror, their heads turning slowly so that they could look back at their Sensei.

“Shikaku,” he glared over at the Nara “This is team training, not nap time. Get off your ass or the whole team is staying here all day until i decide we’ve trained properly.”

For a second it looked like Shikaku was about to try and argue with him. Maybe he thought he could wiggle his way out of training because he was exactly what Inoichi had called him. A Genius.

Unfortunately for him, he had been handed a Sensei who was both a top rate Shinobi, and a Tactical Genius of his own. Sakumo was the last person who was about to give the kid a break, and Shikaku seemed to realize this as soon as he looked into his Sensei’s eyes.

“How bothersome.” The kid grumbled under his breath, pushing himself up from his napping spot and heading towards the training field where Choza was now eating a bag of chips while waiting for his teammates to return. 

“Inoichi,” The Yamanaka finally tore his eyes away from the tree that Sakumo had destroyed and stared at him with wide eyes “You two are teammates now. No more of this stupid arguing and making stupid jabs at each other. You work as a team or you die in the field, it’s as simple as that. Got it?”

He wasn’t sure if Inoichi was nodding his head out of understanding or from pure fear of his Sensei, and he didn’t really care either way. As long as the kid got the message, he was happy.

“Now that that’s settled,” Pushing himself to his feet, Sakumo headed towards Shikaku and Choza with Inoichi right behind him “It seems you three need to learn what teamwork is, so let’s have a little challenge.” 

“This is already sounding like a drag,” Shikaku straightened his back when Sakumo glared at him. “I mean…”

“If i hear ‘Drag’ or ‘Troublesome out of your mouth once more before Training ends, You’ll be on paper work duty for a month,” He could do it too. The poor bastards who always got stuck with paperwork loved when they were given a helping hand, and a Genius like Shikaku would get the hang of their system within seconds. “Your challenge today is to land one hit on me. Just one. If you can manage that, i’ll buy you all lunch for your efforts.”

“A hit?” Inoichi cringed “On a Jonin?”

“We can do it!” Choza stood up and smacked his hands together, excited for the challenge. Or was it the idea of getting a free lunch that he was excited for? “If we work together we can do it, right? Otherwise we’ll kiss out on lunch!”

Of course it was the free lunch he was excited for. At least he had the enthusiasm that Shikaku and Inoichi were lacking.

“You have one hour to try and land a hit on me,” he offered “If you don't by the time that hour is up, tomorrow's training is going to be even harder.” 

All three of them groaned. The thought of their training somehow getting more exhausting and tiresome didn’t seem to sit well with any of them, but it was a threat they needed to get their acts together.


End file.
